Can't Forget the Past
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: It's been 3 years since Takuya and his friends saved the Digital world. It's in danger again, and it's up to the them, and their new friend Ami, to save it. But can Ami relive her past to save 2 worlds from destruction?
1. Three Years Later

14-year-old Ami Miato brushed some of her shoulder length black hair away from her blue eyes. She absentmindedly twisted her golden heart shaped locket around, then let it hang against her purple t-shirt. Her jeans and black sneakers were well hidden in the shadow under the table. She was sitting next to her friend Takuya at a pizza place, waiting for his other friends to show up. It's been about three years since the incident in the Digital World, and now that both the Digital world and the Real world were in danger, Takuya had planned on telling Ami all about his and the others' adventures that night.

"Okay, it's been about 20 minutes," said Ami. "And they're still not here yet. Are you sure they're coming?"

Takuya nodded. "Don't worry," he said. "They'll be here, I know it."

Ami rolled her eyes and stared past Takuya, out the window. After a few minutes, she saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a blue and white striped t-shirt with a purple unzipped vest over it. Her miniskirt was also purple, as was the cap on her head. She was followed by a large boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue jacket with yellow pockets and blue pants. Next to him was a little boy with brown hair and green eyes. He had a white t-shirt and yellow shorts on. What stuck out the most was his big orange hat. They all walked into the pizza place and sat across from Takuya and Ami.

Takuya smiled. "Hey guys!" he said. He looked at Ami, who was staring at him like he was crazy. "We're just waiting for two more."

Ami sighed. "Great," she said. "But who're these three?" She recognized the girl, they were in the same grade, but didn't know the boys.

"I'm Zoe," said the girl. She pointed to the large boy. "This is JP." She then pointed to the little boy. "And he's Tommy."

Tommy waved. JP smiled, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Zoe, who was twirling her hair around her finger. Like Ami, she was getting bored.

"What's your name?" asked Tommy.

"Why don't we wait until the last two get here?" Takuya said before Ami could answer.

"You don't have to, we're here," came a voice next to Ami. She looked over and saw a boy sitting next to her. He had on dark jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a blue jacket over it, and a blue and brown bandana over his blackish hair, which was in a ponytail. His jacket was almost the same shade of blue as his eyes.

A second boy had pulled a chair up to the table. He looked just like the first boy, but this one had shorter hair. He wore grey jeans, and a red long sleeved shirt with a light green short sleeved shirt that was unbuttoned over it. And, unlike the first boy, he was smiling.

"Okay," said Takuya. He pointed to the boy next to Ami. "This is-"

"Koji," said the boy next to her. He didn't seem to be sorry he interrupted Takuya.

"And I'm Koichi," said the boy who looked like Koji.

Koji looked at Ami. "To repeat what Tommy said before," he said, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Ami," Ami said. She looked at Koji, then at Koichi. She sort of knew Koji, they were in the same class, and had seen Koichi around the school, but never knew exactly who they were. "Are you two twins?"

Koichi nodded. He was still smiling. "Yeah."

Ami nodded. "I thought so. Otherwise you two looking almost exactly alike would be kinda weird."

"That's what I thought when I first met Koichi," said Koji.

"What?" Now Ami was more confused then before.

Takuya sighed. "Um, yeah, I was going to tell you about that, and a lot of other things, tonight. I didn't think you'd believe me, so I convinced the others to come here, too."

"That, and we all knew you probably forgot a lot of stuff," said Zoe.

"Yeah, that too."

"So, why don't you start, Takuya," said Tommy.

"Um, okay." Takuya and the others explained their adventures in the Digital World and all about the Digimon, the Legendary Warriors, and the Spirits for the next hour and a half. For a while, Koichi didn't say much, but once a creature named Duskmon came up, he joined in the explanation. When they were done, Ami's head was filled with thoughts about Takuya and his friends. She wouldn't have believed any of them, because they laughed about a lot of things, but Koji was dead serious most of the time, so she at least believed him.

Takuya looked at her, expecting her to say something. When she didn't, he shrugged and said, "Well? Don't you have anything to say?"

Ami shook her head. "There's not much to say."

Koji was also looking at her, but unlike Takuya, he was in sort of a daze.

Ami could feel Koji's eyes on her. She didn't look at him. "What?" she said.

Koji blushed slightly. "Nothing," he said. "Sorry."

Koichi laughed and started to say something, but Koji kicked him, not too hard, but enough to keep him quiet.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Okay then." She looked out the window, then suddenly realized what time it was. "Oh, I'm really sorry," she said, "But I have to go."

Koji got up so she could leave. He could tell something was bothering her. "It's dark, I'll come with you," he said. "Just to make sure you get home safely," he added quickly when he saw the looks everyone was giving him.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said before walking quickly out of the pizza place.

Koji ran after her. "You seem upset," he said once he caught up with her. "Is everything all right?"

Ami didn't stop walking. "Why should you care?" she asked. "It has nothing to do with you, your brother, or any of your friends, so...just don't worry about it, okay?" Her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't exactly friendly, either.

Koji sighed. "Fine, if you say so."

Ami stopped walking. She turned to face him. "Why did you decide to come with me?" she asked. "I don't need your protection."

"I know," he said. "But I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why?" asked Ami. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Koji was more surprised by his own behavior then of Ami's. "I...I don't know, to be honest," he said after a while. Her eyes seemed to see right through him.

Ami sighed. She turned and started walking again. After a couple of minutes, they came up to her house. "Well, um...thanks for coming with me," she said. "I guess."

Koji smiled slightly. "No problem," he said. "I'll uh...I'll see you later."

Ami nodded. "Yeah, seeya." She smiled slightly, then turned and walked into her house.

Koji watched her go, then turned and walked back to the pizza place, where he knew the others would still be. And he was right, they were outside, waiting for him.

"What was that all about?" asked Takuya.

"Looks like Koji has a bit of a crush on Ami," JP teased.

"Shut up!" said Koji. "I do not have a crush on her."

Koichi rolled his eyes. "Sure you don't," he said.

"No, you're the one who likes her, Koichi" said Koji.

Koichi blushed. "Where'd you get that idea?"

Koji rolled his eyes. "I saw the way you were looking at her. And after Takuya told us about her, you know, when I told you we're in the same class, you kept asking all these questions about her, and I don't have the answer to any of them, even though I guess I should know some of them."

Koichi glared at his twin, but said nothing.

"It's getting late," said JP, before Koji and Koichi got into a fight. "I better get Tommy home."

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, we should all get home," he said.

Zoe, Koji, and Koichi nodded in agreement. They all said goodbye and went to their houses.


	2. Back to the DigiWorld

"Uh huh...yeah...Yes, I'll be there on time...No, I won't be late...I told you yesterday, Takuya's friends were late, so-...Honest!" Ami was talking to her mother on her cell phone. She had a black baseball cap with a white symbol on it pulled low on her head, shadowing her eyes from view. She kept her eyes on the ground like she always did. She was on her way to the library to return some books. "Oh, you mean Koichi, I mean Koji? No, he's one of Takuya's friends." There was a pause while she yelled at Ami for lying. "No, I'm serious, Mom...No he...He decided to come with me...No, I don't know why...yes, I asked him...I just met him!...True, but he sits in the front of the class. I sit in the back...Yes, I trust him...Look, we'll talk later, okay?" She hung up her phone and walked into the library. She returned the books and was on her way out when she saw Tommy and a boy she assumed was his older brother.

Tommy saw Ami and waved. His brother looked up and smiled, sort of. He said something to Tommy, then walked over to Ami. Tommy got up and followed him.

"Hi Ami," he said. "This is my big brother, Youtaki."

Ami pulled the brim of her hat up a little so she could see better. She smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Youtaki smiled. "Yeah, nice to meet you, too," he said, looking her over. "How do you know Tommy?"

"She's one of Takuya's friends, too!" said Tommy happily.

Ami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, what he said. But you know Tommy, it's kinda rude to answer for others."

Youtaki nodded. "She's right, you've still got to learn to be quiet when someone else tries to speak."

Ami nodded. Her cell phone rang, so she walked outside to answer it, seeing as there was a "no cell phone" rule inside. Tommy followed her.

"Hello?" Ami said.

"Do you want to play a game?" came a female voice on the other end.

"What? Um, okay. Who are you anyways?" Ami asked.

"My name is Ophanimon," came the voice.

"Ophanimon..." Ami repeated. "Wait, you're one of those Digimon, aren't you? Takuya and his friends, they told me about you. But, I think you've got the wrong number." She turned around and saw Tommy. "Tommy's right in front of me, do you want to talk to him? I don't see how I'll be much help."

"No, it is you I wish to speak with, Ami Miato," said Ophanimon. "You must be at the Shibuya Train Station by 3:35. It's time to decide your future."

Ami hung up and stared at her cell phone. "Hey, Tommy," she said, "What time is it?"

Tommy looked at his watch. "It's 3:25," he said.

Ami sighed. "Okay, thanks. Seeya later!" She turned and ran to the train station.

Tommy just watched her go. He didn't pay much attention to her conversation, so he had no clue where she going, or why she was in such a hurry.

When Ami got to the train station, it was 3:33. "Two minutes," she said to herself. "I'm gonna be late!" Her cell phone rang again.

It was Ophanimon again. "Take the elevator down as far as it goes. Choose a train and board it," she said.

"Um, okay," Ami said. She got on the elevator and went down as far as she could. When the elevator stopped, she got off, and was surprised to be on a different floor than all the other times she had gone down to the bottom. Then she remembered what Takuya and the others had told her, and wasn't as surprised. She looked at the trains, and boarded a blue and white one.

She didn't see Takuya, Koji, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, or JP, but they saw all her. They boarded the same train as she did, but Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, Tommy, and JP stayed in a different train car. Koji, on the other hand, went into the car Ami was in, and sat across from her. "You got a call from Ophanimon, didn't you?" he asked.

Ami looked up. "Hm? Oh, Ophanimon, yeah," she said. She looked out the window. "I don't get it," she said. "If you all are going back to the Digital World, then why did she want me to come as well?"

"Maybe she thinks we could use your help somehow," Koji said. He shrugged. "I don't know. But she has her reasons, whatever they are."

Ami nodded and turned back to him. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

Koji looked at Ami's necklace. "That's um...a nice locket," he said. "It looks good on you."

Ami blushed. "Oh, thanks," she said. "My dad gave it to me before he moved to England with my older sister." Her once happy tone of voice was quickly replaced by a sad, quiet, almost distant one. Her eyes seemed shadowed by clouds only she could see. She got up and walked to the back of the train to the outside section. She pulled her hat low over her eyes, shadowing most of her face.

Koji felt kind of bad for commenting on her locket now. He got up and followed her so he could apologize, and to warn her that the train would be stopping soon. "Um, Ami," he said. "I-I'm sorry if I upset you."

Ami turned to face him and smiled slightly. "It's okay, you didn't know," she said. "And when will-"

Ami didn't get to finish her question, because at that moment, the Trailmon stopped.

Ami wasn't expecting it to stop that quickly, so she was thrown back. Koji, who was standing next to her and was expecting that to happen, grabbed the rail on the Trailmon with one hand so he wouldn't fall as well, and with his other arm, caught Ami before she hit the ground.

Ami blushed. "Um, thanks," she said.

Koji nodded. "No problem," he said. "Are you alright?"

Ami nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Takuya got up and walked to the back of the Trailmon to find Ami and Koji. When he saw them, Koji still had his arm around Ami, who was now standing normally. "Okay you two," Takuya joked, "There will plenty of time to flirt or whatever after we're done here."

Koji blushed. Koji took his arm away form Ami's shoulders.

Ami also blushed. She turned to face Takuya. "Careful Takuya," she said, smirking, "Or I just might let it slip how much you adore Zoe."

Takuya blushed. "Okay, okay," he said. "Just the same, the ride's over. We should get off now."

Ami and Koji nodded and followed Takuya off the train.


	3. The Spirits of Harmony

"Takuya! Koji! Koichi! Tommy! Zoe! JP!" came a voice with an almost British-sounding accent. "You're back!"

"And not a minute too soon!" came a second voice.

"And you brought a friend! Yay!" said a third, more high-pitched one.

"Um, who are they?" asked Ami. There were three creatures Ami assumed were Digimon in front of them.

Takuya pointed to the one with the British accent. "That's Bokomon." He then pointed to the one with wings. "He's Patamon." He then pointed to the last one. "And he's Neemon. They're the three Digimon we told you about."

"Oh, right," said Ami. "That makes sense."

"Guys, this is Ami," said Takuya. "Ophanimon called her."

"She did!" exclaimed Bokomon. "Then these must belong to her." He pulled out two small objects that seemed to look like warriors of some sort.

"Whoa, more Spirits," said Takuya, Tommy, and Zoe in unison.

"Yes, exactly," said Bokomon. "We've been trying to find the one who is destined for them, but we have had no luck."

"Maybe they really are Ami's Spirits," said Koichi.

"Maybe," said Takuya. "Hey Ami, do you have a D-Tector?"

"I might," said Ami. She took a white and black D-Tector out of her pocket. "Yeah, I guess I do."

The Spirits flew into her D-Tector. "The Spirits of Harmony," came Ophanimon's voice, acknowledging to presence of the Spirits.

"Ah, yes, the Spirits of Harmony," said Bokomon. A look of surprise crossed his face. "Wait, the Spirits of Harmony! But that...That's not possible!"

"I don't get it," said Takuya. "What's the big deal? So she's got the Spirits of Harmony. So what?"

"It's just, the Spirits of Harmony are very...Well, they're destructive," said Bokomon, trying to keep his voice calm. "Harmony is a combination of Light and Darkness, and the stress of keeping both Half-Sprits balanced could be fatal."

"Yeah, but Ophanimon called her, remember?" said JP. "So, she must be strong enough."

"I hope you're right," said Bokomon. "I really do."

Koji and Koichi were both watching Ami. She seemed perfectly unaffected by what Bokomon had told them. Her arms were crossed, her eyes were closed, almost completely hidden under her hat. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and looked up at the sky. A cool, gentle breeze blew by.

Ami sighed. "Well, even if it is fatal," she said calmly, "I guess I'm here for a reason, and I won't back down." She smiled slightly and looked at Bokomon. "And who knows? Maybe I'll prove you wrong. But even if I don't, I still have to try."

Bokomon smiled at Ami in admiration. "You truly are a Legendary Warrior," he said happily.

"Well," said JP. "Exactly why are we here?"

"Ah, yes," said Bokomon. "It seems that-"

"Cherubimon is back, and he's evil again!" said Patamon, interrupting Bokomon.

"Yes, he's right," said Bokomon. "And there is a possibility that Lucemon could come back as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" asked Takuya. "Let's do this!"

The other kids nodded in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Good luck," called the Trailmon as it pulled away from them. "I'm sure you'll all need it."


	4. Loves and Feuds

Zoe walked over to Ami and sat next to her. It was getting dark, and Takuya, Koji, and Koichi were out getting more firewood. Tommy was playing with Patamon and Neemon, and JP was showing Bokomon some of his new magic tricks.

"What do you think about Takuya?" Zoe asked after a while.

Ami sat up. She had been lying down, staring at the sky. "Huh? I dunno," she said. "He's good friend and all, but he's kind of annoying. Why do you ask?"

"So, you don't, you know...like-like him or anything?" Zoe asked.

"No," said Ami, trying not to laugh. "He's like a brother to me. Why, do you?"

Zoe blushed. "Yeah, I think I do," she admitted.

"Good, because I know that he adores you," said Ami. "Really."

"He does?" said Zoe excitedly. "I can't believe it."

"You mean, you never noticed?" asked Ami.

"Well, there was this one time three years ago when he said he liked me," said Zoe, "But not as more than a friend. He was really embarrassed."

"Yeah, well, don't let him fool you," said Ami. "He really likes you."

Takuya, Koji, and Koichi came back a little while later, carrying firewood. They placed the wood in a pile near the fire.

Zoe got up and pulled Takuya away from the others. When they came back, about 5 minutes later, both were blushing terribly.

Ami giggled. "Looks like she told him," she said to herself.

"Told him what?" asked Koichi. He had walked over to Ami and sat next to her.

"Hm? Oh, Zoe must've told Takuya how much she likes him," said Ami. She smirked and shook her head.

"Oh, right," said Koichi. He smiled, still watching Ami.

Ami sighed. "Why are you and your brother always doing that?" she asked.

"Huh? Doing what?" asked Koichi.

"You both keep staring at me, and it's kinda weird," said Ami. "Do you this to all the girls you meet or something?"

"We do?" asked Koichi. "Oh, sorry. No, we don't usually stare at girls. I guess it's just because you're a friend of Takuya's, and we don't know much about you."

"Oh, alright," said Ami. "Just try to stop it, okay?"

Koichi nodded. "Yeah, okay." He sighed. _Good_, he thought. _She didn't figure it out. But she said Koji keeps watching her, too. I wonder why._

Koichi looked over at Koji, who had been watching him and Ami. _He should be careful around her_, Koji thought. _If he says something at the wrong time, who knows what could happen._ When he noticed Koichi was looking at him, Koji quickly looked away.

Ami looked over at Zoe and Takuya, who were sitting next to each other. Takuya had his arms around Zoe, who was blushing, but not as much as before. Ami then looked over at JP. He was watching Takuya and Zoe, a look of anger and jealousy on his face. Ami rolled her eyes.

"It's getting late," said Bokomon. "And we should all get some rest. Who knows what will happen tomorrow."

The kids all nodded in agreement. Everyone soon fell asleep. Well, everyone but Ami. She stood up and looked around. "This place is so beautiful," she said quietly as she started walking away from the others. "Why would anyone want to ruin it?"

"Oh no dear, not ruin. Never ruin," came a voice behind her.

Ami turned and saw Cherubimon. She only knew who it was because she had seen a picture of him in Bokomon's book. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've come to talk to you, little Ami," said Cherubimon.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Ami asked.

"Oh, I know more about you than you think," he said. "Anyways, I'm here because I need you. I must bring Lucemon back so he can rebuild this chaotic world, and I need your help in doing so."

Ami shook her head. "No way," she said. "Lucemon won't rebuild the world, he'll destroy it! I won't let that happen."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," said Cherubimon. He grabbed Ami and was about to disappear, but a beam of light hit him.

"Let her go," came a voice behind him.

Cherubimon turned and saw Lobomon and Lowemon.

"Lobo Kendo!" shouted Lobomon. He attacked Cherubimon.

Cherubimon dropped Ami, then disappeared.

Lowemon caught Ami. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Ami.

"Good," said Lowemon. He set her down then turned back into Koichi. Lobomon turned back into Koji.

"Please don't tell the others what happened," said Ami.

"Why?" asked Koichi.

"I just...Don't want them to know," said Ami.

Koji nodded. "Okay, we won't say anything," he said.

"Thanks."

They started walking back to the others.

"Why did you two do that?" Ami asked after a few minutes.

"Do what?" asked Koichi.

Ami didn't answer him. "I can take care of myself just fine," she said.

"Okay, next time we won't come after you, even though Koichi and I know what it's like here and you don't," said Koji coldly. "If you get hurt next time, it won't be our fault."

"You're right, it'll be my fault, and I don't really care!" replied Ami, just as coldly.

Koji shrugged. "Fine, whatever," he said.

Ami started walking faster. Every now and then, she's look back at Koji angrily.

Koichi looked at Koji, then at Ami. "What was that?" he asked.

"What?" asked Koji.

"That," said Koichi. "Why did you have to be so mean?"

"That wasn't being mean," said Koji. "She needs to use common sense."

"Stupid Koji," Ami mumbled. "Why does he have to be such a jerk?"


End file.
